paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol/Equestria Girls 2 Rainbow Rocks
20141002 180947.jpg|Siren Cat Dixie 20141002 181355.jpg|Tyler Frees the Mane 6 EvilDixie.png|Evil Dixie Mlpbases11.png|Ocean, U got a little something on your face Mlpbase14.png|Marie playing the drums Mlpbases16.png|Dusty and Tex Moment Mlpbases17.png|Siren Cat Dixie 2 Mlpbases18.png Summary Dusty's friends and Blizzard from Adventure Bay High (the human world) are in need of Dusty to help them defeat these 3 new girls who wanna rule the school and gain magic by feeding off negative enegry from people who argue and fight. Cast Dusty/ Dusty human as Twilight Sparkle/ Twilight Sparkle human Zuma/ Zuma human as Applejack/ Applejack human Marie/Marie human as Pinkie Pie/ Pinkie Pie human Tundra/Tundra human as Rarity/ Rarity human Marshall/ Marshall human as Rainbow Dash/ Rainbow Dash human Ocean/Ocean human as Fluttershy/ Fluttershy human Blizzard as Sunset Shimmer human Tyler as Spike/Spike dog Dixie as Adagio Zap as Sonata Frosty as Aria Tex as Flash Sentry human Cali as Trixie human ??? as Princess Celestia human ??? as Princess Luna human ??? as Snips human ??? as Snails human ??? as Appleboom human ??? as Sweetie Belle human ??? as Scootaloo human ??? as Octavia human Icce/Icee human as Vinyl human Story The New Villains/Adventure Baynian Magic Dixie, Zap, and Frosty(human): (vocalizing) People: (chattering and agruing) Frosty(human): Ugh. That was barley worth the effort, Dixie. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal. Dixie(human): The enegry in this world isn't the same as Adventure Baynia. We can only gain so much power here. Frosty(human): Ugh! I wish we never been banned to this awful place. Dixie(human): Really? "I love it here". Zap (human): Really? Cause I think this place is the worst. Frosty(human): I think you're the worst, Zap. Zap(human): Oh yeah? Well I think you're.... Dixie(human): Ugh! I'll tell you one thing: being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more barable. (gasp) Did you feel that? Do you know what that is? Its Adventure Baynia magic! Frosty(human): But this world doesn't have Adventure Baynia magic. Dixie(human): It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this world adore us. Intro (drum beating) We use to fight with each other. Oh Whoa Whoa Whoa. That was before we discovered. Oh Whoa Whoa Whoa. That when the friendship is real, Oh Whoa Whoa Whoa. Yeah, We just say what we feel. And the music, yeah the music. Gets us to the top. As we learn how to rainbow, Rainbow rock! We can pick up a bass. Oh Whoa Whoa Whoa. And we can play the guitar. Oh Whoa Whoa Whoa. You can bang on the drums. Oh Whoa Whoa Whoa. Or you could sing like a star! And the music, yeah the music, gets us to the top. As we learn how to rainbow, rainbow rock! As we learn how to rainbow, rainbow rock! Blizzard's efforts Blizzard: Want some help? (Thinking who should be applebloom):Uh, no thanks,we're good. Blizzard(human): Oh, ok. Marie(human): Blizzard! Over here! (People chattering at looking at Blizzard) Blizzard(human): (sighs) I had no idea the whole school would be here. Thundra(human): Quite the eye-catching advemite (idk), if I do say so myself. Marie(human): And it smells like cake! Ocean(human): It does? (sniffs) Marie(human): (Puts poster in human Ocean's face) I used frosting instead of paint! Zuma(human): Uh, Ocean, You got a little something..... uh... Ocean(human): (wipes off with hand) Did I get it? Zuma(human): Heh, not exactly. Blizzard(human): (wipes off human Ocean's face with wipe) (Thinking who should be Celestia); Good afternooon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Adventure Bay High Musical show case! (People cheering) (Thinknig who should be Celestia) This is a wonderful opertunaity to raise money for all our after school programs here at ABH. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think its going to be one of the most exciting events We've had at ABH, since the ball forrmal. (People staring at Blizzard) Blizzard: (blushes nervously and crotches down) The New Yet Strange Girls Battle of the Bands Dusty Returns to the Human World Adventure Bay High Musical Auditions Cali traps the 6 mane and Blizzard The Rainbooms Verus The Dazzlings Dixie,Zap, and Frosty(human): (vocalizing) Dixie(human): Welcome to the show. Dixie, Zap, and Frosty(human): We;re here to let you know.... ohhhhhhh Dixie(human): Our time is now. Dixie, Zap, and Frosty(human): Your time is running out. (vocalizing) Marshall(human): How are we supposed to play over them from up here? Icce (human) : (comes in driving car and car turns into dj set) Mane 6(human): Wow! Dixie, Zap, and Frosty(human): Hear the wave of sound, as it crashes down. You can't turn away, we'll make you wanna stay! (float up glowing red and start to transform) We will be adored! (vocalizing) Tell us that you wanna stay. We won't be ignored. (vocalizing) Its time for our reward! Now you need us, come and heed us! (they finish tranforming and have ears, tails, and colored bat-like wings) Nothing can stop us now! Mane 6(human): (vocalizing) I got the music in me. (vocalizing) Dusty(human): Don't need to hear a crowd, cheering out my name. I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame. Mane 6(human): The one and only thing, that i am here to bring is the music, is the music in my soul. Gotta break out! (the human 6 mane transform and get ears and tails) Set myself free yeah. Better not blow! Just let it be. my voice in your heart. Let music make you start to send yourself a part! Dixie(human): So the Rainbooms wanna turn this into a real battle of the bands? Lets battle! Dixie, Zap, and Frosty(human): What we have is so. All we want is more. We will break them through, Now its time to finish you! (human Dixie's, Zap's, and Frosty's necklaces glow red and the siren cat versions of them selves appear) (Louder and up beat music plays for the mane 6) (human 6 mane play instruments and a rainbow sound wave hits the siren cats) Dusty(human): Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Siren cat Dixie: (vocalizes louder and makes bigger and louder sound wave and hits it at human Dusty) Siren cat Dixie, Zap, and Frosty: (vocalizing loud and bigger sound wave and hit it at the human mane 6) Dusty(human): (drops mic and mic flys in the air and lands on the ground near human Blizzard) Blizzard(human): (picks up mic) Dusty(human): Blizzard! We need you! Blizzard(human): (takes off jacket) (upbeat music) Blizzard(human): You're never gonna bring me down. You're never gonna break this part of me. My friends are here to bring me round. Not just singing just for poplaurlity. Dusty and Blizzard(human): We're here to let you know, so we won't let it go. Our music is a abomance about to blow. If you could fight it right, so we just got the light. Friendship on our side! Human 6 mane and human Blizzard: We got the music in our hearts, we're here to blow this thing a part. And together, we will never, be afraid of the dark. (human Blizzard floats and glows and starts tranforming) Human 6 mane: We;re here to sing our song out loud, We're gonna be dancing with the crowd. Got the music, got our friendship, survive, survive! (human Blizzard finishes transforming and gets ears, and a tail and the human 6 mane start floating up with human Blizzard) Human 6 mane: Got the music in our hearts! We're here to blow this thing apart! And together, we will never be afraid of the dark! We're gonna sing our song out loud! Hear the music in the crowd! And the music of our friendship, survives, survives! (Giant rainbow dog appears and destory the siren cats and the necklaces) Dixie, Zap, and Frosty(human): (off-key) We will be adored. Tell us that you want us. We won't be ignored. (Crowd boos) (Crowd throws food at human Dixie, Zap,and Frosty and they run away) Shine Like Rainbows Epilogue: The other Dusty Category:PAW Patrol Movies